Invisible
by HikaruMichaelis4869
Summary: TRADUCCION El ha sido invisible por mucho tiempo. Mayoritariamente Drabbles sobre las aventuras de Jack Frost Mal summary, pero lean, por favor!
1. Sobre un lago congelado

La primera vez que el la vio fue aproximadamente un mes después de haber resucitado de entre los hielos. El pensó que de alguna manera, estaba muerto. El era un fantasma, por esa razón nadie podía verlo. ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan frio, pero no le incomodaba? ¿Por qué el hielo llegaba hasta él y pasaba por entre sus dedos sin tener que pensar mucho en ello?

Ella fue a su lago aproximadamente a medio día, era una niña, una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años. Tenía el pelo castaño que caía libremente justo después de los hombros. Traía puesta una especie de vestido de piel de animal

Jack estaba sentado en el centro de su lago, justo sobre el lugar del cual había surgido. Siempre esperaba ahí a que el sol saliera pasando sobre la copa de los arboles. Descansando después de esparcir el hielo y el frio en el pueblo por la noche.

Pero la chica llego junto al lago, parando en el borde del lago, como si tuviera miedo de que el lago la tragara si ella lo tocaba. Así que se sentó en el borde, sus pequeñas manos se enterraba en el suelo helado, jalando tierra y nieve.

"Hola, Jack"

Eso lo estremeció y se movió, desenroscando sus piernas y aterrizando sobre el hielo en un momento

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto incrédulamente Jack en conflicto con esa dolorosa esperanza latiendo en su pecho.

Ella no lo repitió, pues nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Jack se acerco a ella, al principio con algo de miedo, pero después fue ganando confianza. "Oye, no llores" le dijo.

"Papá y Mamá te extrañan mucho" dijo después de un rato "Yo también te extraño mucho, Jack. Ojala pudiera volver a jugar contigo, aunque sea solo un momento" acabando de decir esto, en sus ojos surgieron nuevas lagrimas y empezó a sollozar por un largo tiempo.

Jack se acerco mas y se agacho frente a ella "No llores" repitió.

Ella levanto la cabeza, ante esto, Jack perdió el equilibrio y aterrizo sobre su trasero deslizándose por el hielo.

"¿Y si vuelve a suceder?" dijo la niña

"¿Qué?"

"¿Y si entro en el lago y trata de tragarme, como lo hizo contigo?" a pesar de que seguía llorando, sus ojos estaban enojados. La cara de un niño enojado con el destino. Jack quería abrazarla y hacer que dejara de llorar, pero tenía miedo de que si la tocaba, su ilusión rota de que ella podía verlo, se haría pedazos.

"Hey niña, todo está bien. No voy a dejar que el lago te trague" el sonrió, pero ella no lo vio ni lo escucho. La sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció

Desafiantemente se puso de pie, caminando sobre el hielo y atravesando a Jack en el proceso. Se quedo sin aliento, un dolor inundaba su pecho. Estaba cansado de llorar, así que, tratando de no derramar lagrimas, cerró los ojos y se negó a dejarlas escapar. Después de recuperarse un momento, se volvió a mirarla

El medio se arrastro, medio se deslizo sobre el hielo hasta ella "No llores" dijo por tercera vez, mas para beneficio de el que de ella "Yo te protegeré" se sentó atrás de ella, aun cuando ella golpeo el hielo

"¡Jack!" lloraba "¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Jack!" dijo una y otra vez hasta que estos se convirtieron en sollozos "Vuelve, por favor. Nada es divertido sin ti. Nada es feliz"

Tenía miedo de tocarla, pero no quería nada más que abrazarla "Yo estoy aquí, nunca me iré, te lo prometo"

Después de seguir llorando un rato, ella se quedo dormida sobre el hielo. Con su brazo como amortiguador para su cabeza. Jack creo hielo a su alrededor, teniendo cuidado de no tocarla. Había lobos en esos bosques, y el no quería ver a esa inocente niña asesinada, así que se sentó a su lado y espero hasta que ella despertó.

Ella salió de su protector circulo de hielo, con una sonrisa en su cara que cada vez más se parecía más a la de Jack

"Mira" dijo después de haber escapado del circulo y dando un paso hacia atrás y dio un paso atrás para observarlo "No hay razón para llorar. Estoy aquí mismo, Y nunca me voy a ir a ninguna parte"

"Gracias, Jack"

El sabia que ella no podía verlo, pero esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de Jack se calentara, algo que pensó que estaría congelado para siempre. Jack la siguió de regreso al pueblo, para asegurarse de que estuviera segura

Desde entonces, ella lo visito todos los días. Con el paso del tiempo, Jack vio como ella envejecía mientras él se quedaba joven. Años después, y a pesar de que le dolía que fuera imposible, el seguía esperando sus visitas

°-°.°-°.°-°.°-°

N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado

Para empezar, la historia no es mía, yo solo la voy a traducir al español. La verdadera autora de esta historia es **Twisted Skys: **** u/1304923/Twisted-Skys**

Reviews?


	2. los Yetis en las habitaciones vacias

"Tontos Yetis…" Había muchos de ellos, caminaban por todos lados como juguetes extraños, a decir verdad, al hacer eso se parecían mucho a los patos. Era muy gracioso. "¿Donde están los duendes?" se pregunto Jack, el había caído en la costumbre de hablar solo, pues eso disminuía el silencio en el que siempre se encontraba. Además, como nadie podía verlo, no podían juzgarlo por loco.

Agarro con fuerza su cayado en sus manos y salto sobre las puntas de sus pies. Al acercarse, vio a los Yetis ocupados en la limpieza de (su) nieve que se encontraba en la pista principal, que, como Jack pudo adivinar, era para el trineo de Norte. No era fácil para ellos, ya que cada vez que dejaban el camino despejado, Jack hacia que un poco más de nieve resbalara del tejado cayendo en la zona que los Yetis acababan de limpiar. Esto causaba en Jack pequeñas risas al ver los quejidos y gruñidos de frustración de parte de los Yetis.

Después de un rato, el ver a los Yetis trabajar se convirtió en algo muy triste para Jack. No pudo evitar sentir como algo oprimía su pecho al ver los empujones cariñosos y juegos que los Yetis llevaban a cabo. Jack se aburrió rápidamente y se fue.

Dejo que el viento lo recogiera de la azotea y se giro hacia la ventana. Esta se congelo al momento en que los fríos dedos del muchacho rozaron el borde de la azotea mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su cayado. Toco la ventana con la punta de su cayado y observo como el hielo se desplazo hasta ella rápidamente, sonó un "crack" indicándole a Jack que la cerradura estaba inutilizada, abrió la ventana y entro atreves de ella.

Al entrar, se estremeció al darse cuenta de que el aire era cálido. Sonrió melancólicamente al pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en la casa de alguien. Pero esa sonrisa cambio rápidamente a una alegre "No solo estoy en la casa de ALGUIEN, estoy en el taller de Norte" dijo alegremente (N/A: recuerden que tenía la costumbre de hablar solo). Se pregunto brevemente en las maravillas que encontraría tan pronto llegara abajo.

El lugar al que había entrado debía ser una habitación, ya que estaba casi vacía, a excepción de una cama pegada a las paredes. Dejo la ventana abierta, en caso de que tuviera que escapar rápidamente. Coloco su cayado enfrente de él y salió de la habitación.

Al salir, observo un pasillo y unas escaleras al final de este, pero no había ni un alma a la vista. Jack sonrió tristemente al pensar que eso no hubiera hecho la diferencia, pues dudaba que incluso el viejo de Norte pudiera verlo.

Se encamino por el pasillo. Era tan ligero como un copo de nieve, dejo que las pequeñas ráfagas de viento del lugar lo transportaran más rápido de lo que sus mismos pies podían, el lugar olía a chocolate y canela. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que la chica que lo visitaba olía así, ya que era la esposa de un panadero. Ella había dejado de visitarlo hace tiempo, el tenía miedo de ir a la ciudad y averiguar que le paso, tal vez se había ido.

Alejo eso de su mente. No era momento de pensar en eso, tenia juguetes que robar.

Doblo la esquina muy rápido y al hacerlo choco sobre algo suave y peludo. Era, Harry el Yeti, quien le gruño a Jack mientras este rebotaba contra el volviendo al aire con poca gracia. Su cayado cayó al suelo en algún lugar cerca de las piernas del Yeti. Los poderes de Jack desaparecieron de repente provocando que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Quedo aturdido por un momento ¿Quién diablos pone un gigante oso de peluche en el medio del pasillo? Después de un momento Jack descubrió que no se trataba de un oso de peluche. Era un yeti enorme y peludo, pero lo estaba mirando con una gran perplejidad.

Se levanto lentamente, observando al Yeti como si estuviera a punto de atacarlo. La frente de su cara se levanto lentamente, junto con unos ojos verdes hilarantes y anchos.

"Lo siento, no te había visto" dijo Jack hablando con calma, tratando de controlar que un alegre pánico se apoderara de él. No le importara que fuera un gigante, gordo, monstruoso y peludo. Lo estaba mirando. Jack sonrió agachando un poco la cabeza para que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Sabía que era un gesto adorable; Siempre derritió a…a alguien, a quien nunca podrá recordar.

El Yeti parpadeo, luego se inclino a recoger el cayado de Jack. La verdad se veía muy frágil en la pata del gigante Yeti, a pesar de que estaba siendo delicado con él. No se lo iba a devolver a Jack, así que se aferro a el y le hizo un gesto al chico para que lo siguiera. Luego dijo algo en idioma Yeti

"Uh, lo siento, pero yo no hablo gruñido" bromeo Jack. El Yeti le dirigió una expresión irritada. Esto hizo que Jack sonriera, no le importaba no entender al Yeti, pero que él lo escuchara era distinto. Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y sus ojos reflejaban alivio. No estaba solo.

Siguió al Yeti por un rato, sin desistir el su intento de mantener una conversación con él durante todo el camino. Hasta llegar a un par de gigantes puertas rojas dobles .El Yeti lo escolto afuera y le devolvió el cayado a Jack, luego cerró la puerta apenas hubo entrado de nuevo.

Jack se quedo a mitad de la frase, estaba a punto de decirle al Yeti la verdad sobre como él quería conocer a Norte. La puerta se cerro de golpe pegándole en la nariz. Jack se quedo afuera por mucho tiempo con una ventisca a su alrededor. El yeti podía verlo, era lo único en lo que pensó por unos momentos

Sonrió para sí mismo y se recostó contra la puerta. La furiosa nieve a su alrededor bloqueo completamente la luna. De todos modos no es que él quisiera verla. No esa noche.

El hombre de la luna lo había creado, solo que olvido decirle el porqué. No tenía importancia que los Yetis lo vieran, eso ya no importaba

Nadie se preocupaba ni siquiera un poco por Jack Frost, portador del frio y estancado invierno. Ni siquiera una criatura que no podría vivir sin las cosas que el trajo.

Cualquier indicio de sonrisa se esfumo de la cara de Jack aquella noche, sonrisas que dieron lugar a silenciosas y pausadas lagrimas que recorrieron su rostro durante toda la noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Bueno como oficialmente hoy empiezan las vacaciones voy a poder actualizar mas seguido! Tal vez un capitulo por día

Reviews?


	3. En las sombras nos ahogamos

Jack estaba entrando en pánico, no fue el pequeño pánico que tiene un corazón acelerado. Era el pánico que uno tiene cuando te das cuenta que todo se convirtió en mierda, y no importa lo duro que luches por arreglar las cosas, no se puede.

Su nombre era Kozmotis Pitchiner. Él era el rey de las pesadillas, que surgían sobre el espíritu del invierno como una sombra. El miedo se apodero de su corazón, pero se negó a dar vuelta atrás. Se negó a apartar su mirada de esos brillantes ojos color ámbar.

No le importaba que su cayado se perdiera en algún lugar en los alrededores del bosque, o que Pitch sonriera porque sabía que había ganado. No importaba. Porque él no tenía miedo. Los niños que se acobardaban en el hueco detrás de él no podían verlo, pero podían ver a Pitch. Y Pitch podía verlo a él. El rey de las tinieblas lo miraba como si se tratase de un insecto que se había metido en su pie.

-¿Qué es esto?- canturreo Pitch en voz baja- ¿Acaso un pequeño espíritu cree que puede enfrentarse a mí?-

-Si- la voz de Jack sonó mas firme de lo que él la sentía y agradeció al Hombre de la Luna por ese pequeño control. –No voy a dejar que les hagas daño- Jack abrió los brazos para ocultar la mayor cantidad de niños posible de la vista de Pitch.

Pitch rio. Esto hizo que los oídos de Jack dolieran al igual que su estomago. Los niños detrás del gritaron y gimieron pidiendo ayuda. _Era una característica algo desagradable de Pitch*._ Jack pensó que podría ser una sonrisa de no ser por el gruñido que curvo sus labios mostrando sus dientes afilados de color gris –Ellos lloran por ayuda, pero no se dan cuenta de que esta enfrente de ellos. Ellos no creen en ti, pequeño espíritu. ¡Qué triste! Debes ser muy solitario. Sin nadie para decir hola o adiós. Nadie que te abrase. No es que alguien quisiera abrazarte, lo congelarías en el momento en que te toque-

La cara de Jack endureció. Se negó a ceder. Se negó a que las palabras de Pitch carcomieran más las heridas ya sangrantes de su espíritu. –Vete, Pitch-

El rey de las pesadillas rio de nuevo, causando escalofríos en Jack. Lo que daría por tener su cayado –Incluso sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo-

-Frost. Me llamo Jack Frost-

-Jack Frost- dijo Pitch suavemente, sonriendo de nuevo. Alargo un dedo para tocar la frente de Jack. Jack se negó a retroceder, a pesar de que todo en el le gritaba que escapase.

-Vete- repitió

Pitch dejo de sonreír, como si de repente se hubiera aburrido de jugar ese juego. Jack sabía lo que él era sin su cayado, solo un juego. Un juguete roto. Pitch ya no lo encontraba interesante.

Pitch junto las sombras a su alrededor, formando algo parecido a una masa viva. Los niños gritaban y Jack descubrió que también estaba gritando. Jack cayó en el agua helada del lago. Se estaba ahogando, congelando. Hacía mucho frio, mas frio del que había sentido nunca, y cada vez que intentaba aspirar la briza, era como hielo arrastrándose por su garganta. El golpeaba la oscuridad, golpeaba el agua que amenazaba con tragárselo vivo. Al menos Pippa estaba viva…

No, ¡No! El no iba a ahogarse en el hielo, él era el hielo, no podía matarlo, el lo conserva. Y es lo que iba a salvar a los niños: el hielo. Ataco, sabiendo que era inútil sin su cayado. Pero Jack no iba a darse por vencido

Una luz brillo en la oscuridad y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Se concentro. Arremetió otra vez, una tela de araña de hielo salió de el, girando y girando en dolorosos cirulos. Una vez más, y las grietas empezaron a formarse. Otra y en las pequeñas grietas se formo un agujero, y al fin pudo llenar sus pulmones de aire. Inhalo el aire como si este fuera comida y él estuviera muerto de hambre.

Dolía, le dolía por todas partes, su cuerpo se retorció por dentro. Congelándose, causándole un dolor muy fuerte, se sentía si lo estuvieran doblando y cortando. Antes de que lo pudiera evitar. El aire se había ido. Se estaba ahogando, de nuevo. Pero se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo que podía. Alcanzo a ver, por la grieta que había formado. Los niños estaban a salvo, los guerreros creían que habían ido a salvarlos. El hizo su mejor trabajo. Los protegió lo mejor que pudo. Dejo que el agua helada tragara su cabeza mientras era envuelto por la oscuridad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola otra vez!

Si lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar, tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible de ahora en adelante.

ACLARACIONES:

1.- En el fic de la autora original, dice que ella leyó que la hermana de Jack se llama Pippa, aunque él no sepa que es su hermana

2.-en la parte donde dice:_ Era una característica algo desagradable de Pitch*. _Escribí el "*" porque no supe muy bien como traducirlo, el texto original dice: "_Something nasty twisted Pitch's features_" si alguien tiene una mejor forma de traducirlo, dígamelo por favor para que lo cambie (:

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Reviews?


	4. en las sombras nos ahogamos parte 2

Capitulo 4: en las sombras nos ahogamos (pt2)

Norte se encontraba agotado, por el momento Pitch y sus pesadillas se retiraron. Una pequeña victoria en la que Pitch fue mucho peor. Las sombras habían tratado de tragarse a un niño, pero cuando la batalla termino, Pitch no tuvo más remedio que abandonar a su presa y huir.

El muchacho aun estaba con vida. El pelo blanco como la nieve y su piel aun más pálida. Sus labios estaban congelados y azules. Cuando Norte le toco la piel, sintió que tocaba hielo. Levanto al niño, solo un adolescente, de 15 o16 años tal vez. Lo acomodo en sus brazos, tratando de calentarlo, tratando de devolverle la vida al tono sepulcral de su piel. Norte no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había fallado al proteger a los niños.

Entonces fue como si el niño se hubiera quemado. Salto despertándose, muy agitado. Norte no tuvo otra opción que soltarlo. El rodo fuera de los brazos de Norte, entre la nieve y una maraña de raíces. El inhalo y exhalo mientras se ponía de pie. Finalmente se paró a unos cuantos metros de donde Norte estaba todavía agachado. Se inclino un poco y se vieron por un largo tiempo, de marrón oscuro a azul hielo

De repente, la expresión del muchacho se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Él sonrió, abrió mucho sus ojos -Eres Norte. El Norte-.

Norte sonrió, hacia un tiempo que nadie lo llamaba Norte. Santa Claus se había convertido en algo popular. El hombre mayor se puso en pie, manteniendo su distancia del niño. Estaba un poco dañado de su pelea con Pitch, un lindo moretón florecía en su pálida mejilla. Estaba sonriendo a pesar de eso y Norte casi se echo a reír. El manto de piel de animales alrededor de sus hombros se había roto, y lo colgaba irregular en su hombro izquierdo

Norte suavizó su expresión. -Vete a casa, muchacho. Tus padres estarán preocupados-.

Esa sonrisa brillante desapareció en un parpadeo. El muchacho frunció el ceño ahora, y resopló. Rodó sus impactantes ojos azules. -Sí, porque media pescado congelado realmente se va a preocupar por mí.- No había humor en su broma, aunque su voz no fuera sombría

Se dio la vuelta con sus lastimadas extremidades y comenzó buscar algo entre los arbustos. Norte dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, tratando de ver adecuadamente al niño .Ahora que se veía, North cuenta de que no era uno de los niños. Era un espíritu de los árboles o algo así. Un duende

Norte de repente se echó a reír y le puso una mano pesada en el hombro del muchacho. Dio un salto y se puso tenso por el peso, pero no trato de huir de inmediato. Se volvió para mirar a Norte a través de su nevado flequillo. -¿Qué?- Le preguntó, con la boca en algún lugar entre un puchero y una sonrisa.

-Nunca supe que el duende del invierno protegiera a los niños. Muchas gracias-

-No soy un duende- dijo sin expresión mirándolo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Entonces qué. El duende del invierno?- Norte sabia que los duendes y espíritus odiaban que los confundieran

-No, soy el espíritu del invierno. No el duende del invierno, no invierno espíritu. Espíritu del invierno- hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar la distancia –Hay una gran diferencia

Norte había dejado de reír, y se había quitado la mano de la capa helada. Miró al muchacho. No, el hombre en la Luna no haría tal cosa a un muchacho tan joven... ¿o sí? -¿Quién te dijo eso?-

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a buscar a través de los arbustos lo que había perdido. -La Luna-, dijo como si hubiera querido decir mamá o algo así. -Por supuesto, eso fue todo lo que él me dijo,- añadió con amargura.

Maldita sea. Norte hizo una mueca. Aquí estaba al Espíritu de Invierno que el Hombre de la Luna le había advertido, y por todo lo que se esperaba, no era un chico tan joven. -La Luna-, se hizo eco de él.

El chico agitó las manos en un gesto salvaje. -Lo sé. Loco, ¿no? Personalmente, estoy tratando de superar el hecho de que estoy teniendo una conversación. Dos en un día.- El niño cambio su confusión con una sonrisa que podía iluminar los cielos. -Pero tú no estás tratando de matarme.-

Norte de repente recordó el mensaje de Bunny diciendo que tenía una dificultad en su madriguera. –Tengo que irme-

El muchacho se volvió de repente, la mirada de horror absoluto reflejado en sus ojos azules hizo parar Norte durante medio segundo. –Te vas después de lo de Pitch?- Él preguntó. Él se dio la vuelta, volviendo su búsqueda más frenética se metió más en los arbustos en busca de su objeto perdido. "Sólo dame un segundo para encontrar mi cayado. Puedo ayudar."

Norte ya se dirigía a su trineo. -Lo siento. Esto es urgente. Vamos a hablar de nuevo, Espíritu del ó las riendas en sus manos y azotó su reno en acción, tratando de ignorar el dolor abatido que sabía venía del niño.


End file.
